Its Never Too Late
by xasiaxnessaxbabyyy
Summary: What happens when your three best friends leave you.And you never told one of your best friends that you are in love with him.Well thats what Lilly didnt do Including everybody LxJ
1. Leaving without a Goodbye

**Chapter One: Leaving without a Goodbye**

Hi my name is Lilly Truscott and I'm turning 17 in two more days. My best friend Vanessa is taking on a surprise birthday thingy or whatever. Before Vanessa was my best friend there was Nick, Joe, and Kevin Jonas, yeah you know them as the Jonas Brothers. They left when I was about fourteen, now I'm turning seventeen. I still remember the day they left.

_Flashback_

_As I was walking to the boys' house I saw a moving van. I had no clue what was going on. All I saw was Kevin and Joe loading the truck with their stuff from their old room. When I saw Nick I went over to go talk to him about this packing this stupid van that was here._

"_Hey Lilly", Nick said pretty sad._

"_Nothing, what's going here with this moving van and stuff," I said._

"_We are moving to Los Angeles, California or Hollywood or something like that," Nick said unsure._

"_Why?" I said._

"_Don't you know about our band, well we got a record deal at Hollywood Records and we have to go." Nick explains._

"_This so not fair, I hate this, Nick." I said sounding like I was going to cry._

_As we sat there is silence and without a cough or even a sneeze. I was so worried about losing my best friend in the wide world. Then I just broke the silence._

"_I have something to give you guys. I'll be right back." I said._

"_Okay." Nick said confused._

_I skateboarded home as fast I can. Ran upstairs trying to find that gift that I brought them last month and never gave it to them because I forgot. I headed out of the door and hop on my skateboard. I stopped when I was just around the corner of their house and starting walking. When I got there nobody was there. I felt so dumb at that time. They left without saying goodbye. _

_When I got home I put the photo album in my closet and told my self that I will never in my life look at it again. I was thinking I just lost my three best friends to fame and fortune. I bet they won't even remember me, but I hope so._

_End of Flashback_

Now I am turning seventeen and I still think about that day when they left. Now my best friend Vanessa lives in that house. I still kept in contact with Nick, but after ten months we don't even talk anymore. I hate losing friends but I can always deal with it. And I never really told Joe how I felt about him and I guess I will never will.

* * *

**Sorry its short the next will be longer. LOE AND LOVE NESSA AND ASIA BABY**


	2. The Birthday and the Concert

****

Chapter Two: The Birthday and the Concert

**Two days later**

Today was March 10, 2008. Guess what today it is my seventeen birthday. I didn't feel like getting up out of bed because I was tired. I went to sleep around one-thirty last because I was talking to Vanessa about her super surprise. I opened my eyes and saw two annoying people standing there, Vanessa and my Aunt Heather. I live with my aunt because my parents died last year in a car accident with a drunken truck driver.

"What do you guys want?" I said sleepy.

"It's your birthday silly!" Vanessa said all perky. I forgot she was always hyper on this very special day.

"Okay and." I said.

"Get up and get ready for school and then come downstairs to get breakfast,okay." Aunt Heather said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just get out of my room." I said sounding all grumpy. I wondering if Nick remember that it's my seventeen birthday. Probably doesn't. I put on my pink Hollister shirt and a blue skirt. I slipped on some white leggings and but on my UGGs. I usually don't really get dressed up but since today is my birthday I just decided to look really hot today.

As Vanessa and I were walking to school I kept on bugging her about what she is doing for my birthday. She never spilled. As I walked into school I kept getting you look hot Lilly and Happy Birthdays. I went to my locker and found my locker decorated with streamers and little balloons. How cute are they. Kids are really sweet these days.

**That Night**

I was getting ready for anywhere Vanessa was about to take me. She told me to dress just casual. I was wondering where she is taking me. I went in my closet and tried to reach for me brand new pair of jeans that was folded up, but instead all the stuff on my shelf fell off. As I was putting the stuff back I came across this photo album. I opened it up and saw Nick smiling really hard and me having cake on my face from my tenth birthday party. I heard a knock on the door and threw the book in the trash. It was the closet thing by me.

"Come in" I said unison. It was Vanessa

"Hey girl you ready to go to this surprise thingy." Vanessa said.

"Yes only if you tell me what it is" I said whining.

"No I can't it's a surprise dummy, so lets go birthday girl". Vanessa all perky. I hate it when she says it like that.

We hopped into the car and headed our way to the surprise thingy. We stopped and all I saw was a big sign saying Jonas Brothers all sold out. I was shocked at what Vanessa just did to me. I can't see them again because if I do I would so tell them off. Matter of fact they are probably to caught up in fame to remember me. When Vanessa also told me we had backstage passes and got to hang out with them I was pissed off. Why would she do that do? But I forgot she doesn't know about by past with them.

During the concert the music just stopped. I saw the biggest smile on Vanessa face as can be.

"We would like to say happy birthday to Lilly Truscott. And can you please come up and we are going to sing to you. Is she here?" Nick said.

"Yeah she is here!" Vanessa screamed out. I look at Vanessa and she pushed me to the stage. I walked up with the scariest look on my face. I walked up to the stairs trying not looking scared.

I gave each of the two boys' hugs and they whispered happy birthday to me when I got over to Nick; he dropped the microphone and had the most shockest look on his face.

"Lilly," Nick said.

"Hi Nick," I said.

He just stood there in shocked.

**

* * *

**

Hey guys its us when have exams next week and we wont be able to upload that many stories so sorry, but review


	3. Arguing and Stories

Never Too Late Chapter 3: Arguing

Never Too Late Chapter 3: Arguing

Nick and I just stared at each other. I guess he does remember when he saw me. They sung happy birthday to be twice. Then Joe announced that we are going to sing hello beautiful. Joe sounded so cute when he is singing. After all that happen that concert was over. I walked up to Vanessa and we headed backstage. We sat on the couch and waited for them to get done their meet-and-greets. When they got done they walked up to us. I didn't say one word to them.

Here comes Vanessa with her perky self jumping in their faces.

"Oh my god, you guys were awesome tonight even when you guys sang _Hollywood, _that's one of my favorite songs." Vanessa said.

All of a sudden Nick came over to me. I couldn't even look at him. I knew fame went to his head.

"Hey Lils can we talk." Nick said.

"Only my friends call me Lils, and yes we can talk." I said sad.

"I'm sorry I stopped calling you but I was caught up in stuff and I didn't have time after that and I'm sorry." Nick said.

"But why, did you really have to let fame go to your head. I hated you guys for the longest time. For only a couple of months you called. You were one of my best friends. And all my birthdays you have not called once. I hate that I have to yell at you like this, but I have so much stuff to get off my chest. But now I don't even want to say anything to you anymore. I HATE YOU! Even though I don't mean it I feel it. I'm going home." I said walking off crying.

Vanessa ran after me after she wave to the guys bye.

I walked outside and waited for my aunt. Vanessa waited also and didn't say one to me after I yelled at Nick. My Aunt Heather pulled up, we hoped in the car and it was silence all the way home.

Nick's POV

We hop in the car as well. I watched as the girl I left behind was sad, so that made me sad. I felt bad about how I stop calling her and stuff like. Plus why was her Aunt Heather there, we are her parents at.

The whole car was silent until the one and only diva talk and I mean Joe.

"So Nick who was a girl that was screaming at the top of her lungs at you." Joe said.

"Hey do you remember Lilly from New Jersey because that was her." I said quietly.

They started thinking then all of sudden hit Kevin but still Joe, but Joe doesn't know anything about his past only what is in his face now. "The skateboard Lilly she was like my little sister." Kevin said sounding so surprised.

"Yea her she changed just like we did." I said.

Joe's POV

I remember Lilly but that wasn't the little girl that I left behind wasn't, I don't think. I remember the day we first met.

_Flashback_

_The first day of school of kindergarten, everybody with their crayons and book bags and all this other stuff. Nick and I were in the same class, we turned around to see a little girl with a skateboard on her hand. She looked around to find a seat but none of them was left. Until I waved and told her to come sit with us._

"_Hi my name is Lillian Rose Truscott and I like to skateboard, what about you guys." She said _

"_I'm Nicholas Jerry Jonas and this is my brother Joseph Adam Jonas and we like to sing and dance around."_

"_Cool. Hey is your brother okay he looks a little zone in that coloring book."_

"_He gets like that sometimes when it comes to his color books."_

"_Hey can I borrow some crayons."_

"_Sure go right ahead." Joe said_

_I looked up and stare at her right into her eyes. "I really like Lilly" I said._

_End of Flashback_

I thought to myself over and over again that can't be her. I had the biggest crush on her since then. But now I have a girlfriend and soon as I had A.J I stopped thinking about her and starting having fun with my life as being famous.

That's when mom butted in "Hey guys I have Lilly's Aunt number maybe I can make her give it to you guys so you guys can talk to her." My mom said.

Lilly's POV

"Hey Vanessa can I talk to you about tonight." I said

"Yea what was that all about any way?"

"Well that house that you live in, the Jonas Brothers lived there. Before they became famous I was one of their best friends for life. They moved away about a couple of years ago. Nick only called only the first three couple of months before he and his brothers left. The fame got to their heads and just stopped talking to me after that. Also I had the biggest crush on Joe and I never I got to tell him that before they left." I said while going to the trash to get the photo album I made and showed it to her.

She looked through it with amazed like she never saw friends so close. Then she laughed, I walked over to her and laughed also. It was a picture of Nick, Kevin, Frankie, Joe and I with cake on our face that was on my birthday when I was eleven and Frankie was six. That day was so much fun.

My aunt came upstairs and told me that you Vanessa and I are going to dinner tomorrow with this family and get some sleep.

Who can it be this time?!


	4. What! Moving Next Door

Next day was the same old day

Next day was the same old day, Saturday. Yesterday was my birthday and I guess it wasn't all that fun. Last night my Aunt Heather said we are going to dinner with someone but with whom.

I called Vanessa to come over to get ready with me. She was already to go on this dinner "date." She curled my hair and put it into a pump. I wore my pink Hollister shirt, ripped jeans and my UGGs I also put on my pink bracelet and my heart diamond necklace I got for my birthday.

We walked into a dinner room of this really fancy hotel. We looked around, but didn't see anybody but the Jonas Family. Wait, we are eating with the backstabbers who left. We walked over there and I had to sit next to Nick. I don't think he wants to talk to me after I yelled at him yesterday.

'Hi." My Aunt Heather said.

"Hey Heather, Lilly, and..." Denise said she never met Vanessa before so she didn't know her name.

"Vanessa." She said while extending her hand to shake it.

"Hi Lilly!" the boys said except for Joe.

"Hi" I said quietly.

"So… Lilly do you still skateboard" Kevin said.

"Yeah, all day everyday" I said while smiling.

"Lilly if you don't mind me asking but what happen to your parents." Nick asked.

"They…" I cut my aunt Heather off so I can explain what happen.

Trying not to cry I said. "Two years ago my dad and mom where coming home from a business trip when a drunk truck driver comes forward to then and struck and now they are gone forever" I said crying.

"Sorry I ask you that." Nick said.

"It's okay Nick." I said.

Then all of a sudden AJ came in. Vanessa jumped out of her seat. I patted her on the back telling her to seat down.

"Hey baby, sorry I'm late, Aly troubles." AJ said. I can't believe that Joe has a girlfriend without telling me. Oh yea I forgot he doesn't remember me.

Joe's POV

Thinking to myself not even knowing AJ was there. That is so not Lilly that tried to teach me how to skateboard when she was nine and I was turning twelve on that day.

_Flashback_

_That day I sat on my doorstep being bored as ever. Nick, Kevin, mom, and dad went to the mall to go buy me something for my birthday. So I decided to call Lilly so she can come over. And guess what she was. I had a crush on her ever since Nick and she became best friends._

_She skated boarded to my doorstep and stopped right there. She saw how miserable I look and decided to do something about it._

"_Hey Joe do you wanna learn how to skateboard." Lilly said. I shook my head no because I didn't want to. I was afraid I was going to get hurt on my birthday so I just shook my head._

"_Come on Joe you can't just sit on your doorstep and not do anything on your 12__th__ birthday." She said. She gives me that puppy dog look and I couldn't bare it so I had to say yes. _

_So we went to the skate, I put on my knee pads, elbows pad, and my helmet so I wont fall. Lilly showed me a couple of tricks and I tried to do them but I couldn't do them. I kept trying and trying but I still didn't succeed at any of the tricks. I thought to myself maybe I couldn't do it but Lilly didn't want be to give up._

"_Joe try again you can do it just believe." Lilly said. Lilly words must had got because I didn't give up I tried again and again until I got it. All of a sudden I do a kick flip and I landed it._

_The words that Lilly said inspired me so I did it over and over again. I never gave up and now I reached my goal and that was skateboarding for the first time. _

I will always remember that day. But right now Im with AJ and I can't have any feelings for one of my best friends. Oh well best luck to not remember her and that's what I did I blocked her out my memory but I didn't wanna forget about her or did I.

The dinner was almost over and I still didn't talk to any one but AJ. I didn't want to talk to Lilly because she wasn't the Lilly I know.

Lilly POV

I felt really hurt because Joe didn't talk to me once, he was busy texting and talking to his girlfriend AJ. Im not surprise he doesn't have two. I can't believe he let fame get to his head and now he can just forget about me. Nick and I talk, but we still weren't cool like we used to be. I miss him as my friend and as my partner and crime. I can't stand the fact that they moved without saying goodbye.

The dinner was over and we were heading home in the same car when Joe finally broke his silence.

"I like your jeans um…" he said. I can't believe he forgot my name.

"Lilly my name is Lilly" I said. I was upset about it but you have to get over.

The whole car ride was silent and no one talked after Joe didn't know my name. We landed in front of my house and everyone got but why.

"We rented a house next door and were living her for 6 months until the tour starts up again." Denise said.

"What?!" I said. I didn't mean to say it out loud.


End file.
